In track-laying vehicles it is common to connect the pins on adjacent shoes by link type connectors that encircle the exposed ends of the pins. Sometimes these connectors are locked to the pins by means of tapered wedges, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,696 issued to H. A. Knox on Sep. 13, 1938. Usually the coupled pins and wedge block are tapered so that the block moves radially normal to the pins during the wedge lock action movement. The direction of taper is such that reaction torques produced during normal show movement act in the same plane as the taper lock action plane. Therefore vibrational effects tend to produce an undesired unlocking of the wedge block. The present invention proposes a wedge block arrangement in which the wedge action plane is along the pin axes such that normal reaction torques generated during service have no disturbing effect on the wedge lock.